turning page
by lucerito cullen
Summary: Cuanta fuerza queda después de a ver caido tantas veces, que esperanza queda despues de ser abandonada por los que mas quieres,cuantas oportunidades esta dispuesta a darse a si misma antes de poder alcanzar la felicidad.


**TURNING PAGE**

Capitulo 1.

Apariencias.

Todo iba de mal en peor –las 2 am- suspiro Bella –lo prometió, por que me hace esto- musito en un susurro y es que decir que todo iba de mal en peor era quedarse corto aun así ella mantenía la esperanza de que su esposo se diera cuenta de las cosas que estaban mal en su matrimonio –si claro, la única que no se da cuenta de que las cosas cada vez están peor eres tu tonta Bella- se repetía para si misma en voz baja una y otra vez y por supuesto esa vocecita que no dejaba de atormentarla día y noche empezó a resonar en su cabeza "ya se te olvido que prefrieres fingir que todo esta bien y que tu matrimonio de mierda sigue siendo perfecto ajajá párese que ya ni tu te la crees" –pretender es el primer paso para crear una buena realidad- "pretender nunca será una realidad, la realidad no se puede forzar" –claro que puedo y empezare por pretender que no te escucho-, Bella siguió mirando por la ventana y se permitió perderse en sus pensamientos una vez mas, escapar de la realidad a recuerdos felices nunca había sido mas útil para alguien como para ella. No sabe cuanto tiempo exactamente estuvo hay sola en la obscuridad simplemente perdida en un tiempo en que todo paresia perfecto, en el que los problemas y las peleas no existían, un tiempo en el que era tan feliz que nunca pensó que esa felicidad se acabaría que lejos veía ahora ese tiempo. –_tiempo-_ pensó Bella al tiempo que volteaba a ver el enorme reloj de la sala -_3:30 am_- pensó –lo prometiste, por que no puedes cumplir tu promesa- Y hay venia esa molesta voz para arruinarle su "_pretendida" _realidad; "y que crees que será esta vez junta de ultimo minuto o cena de trabajo"

–gracias conciencia me estas haciendo sentir una mierda de persona cada vez mas- justo termino de decir estas palabras se escucharon unas llaves en la puerta de entrada, y Bella corrió al dormitorio, bueno se movió tan rápido como su pronunciado vientre de 28 semanas se lo permitía –por favor, por favor que no llegue como la ultima vez, por favor otra vez no- rezaba en su mente una y otra vez mientras cerraba sus ojos y fingía dormir. En la puerta del departamento un muy cansado James atravesaba el umbral y no exactamente cansado por las razones correctas –BELLA YA LLEGUE!- grito sin ninguna consideración a una mujer embarazada –MUERO DE HAMBRE!- volvió a gritar mientras se sacaba el saco y la corbata por segunda vez en la noche pero por primera en su casa –argg maldita mujer tanto que friega que me quiere aquí y vengo y no me atiende- esas palabras y esos pensamientos son los únicos que James tiene para Bella que lejos quedaron los te amo, los te quiero y la impaciencia que causa la ansiedad de estar lejos de la persona amada, ahora todas sus palabras, pensamientos e impaciencias eran solo para "_ella" _la mujer que james fingía no ver todos los días y Bella se forzaba a ignorar que existía. Bella llega a la sala fingiendo que acaba de levantarse y lo ve recostado en el sillón con los ojos cerrados esos ojos cafés que alguna vez la cautivaron, lo atractivo que era cielos parecía que hubieran pasado meses desde la ultima vez que lo veía así tan pacifico tan vulnerable, y con esa lengua que parecía que sufría de verborrea por que una vez que empezaba hablarte de esa manera tan suya ya no podías despertar de ese encanto no por nada a sus 23 años (solo 1 mas que ella) era uno de los mejores vendedores de bienes raíces de su estado, sus pensamientos fueron cortados por la voz de James que de encantadora ya no tenia nada –te vas a quedar todo el día hay parada o vas a darme de cenar- Bella parpadeo asustada por su tono de voz, nunca la había golpeado pero siempre que usa ese tono de voz las cosas terminaban mal –mmm… bueno como te estuve esperando para salir a cenar y pues…- dejo la frase incompleta –y pues no hiciste nada de cenar verdad- termino James en tono molesto –bueno no fue mi culpa tu me prometiste que iríamos a cenar y pues yo pensé- -tu pensaste, tu pensaste permíteme dudarlo, debiste darte cuenta que si no llegue a las 10 ni a las 11 ni a las 12 es por que obviamente no iba a poder llegar a la cita, pero claro que tu cerebro razone es mucho pedir- contesto exasperado, ya lo veía venir es una tonta tenia razón –bueno solo decía- dice Bella en un tono apenas audible –solo decía, solo decía en vez de _decir_ por que mejor no piensas dios vaya que eres entupida!- bufo exasperado –mira solamente desaparece si, me molesta tu presencia- -no vas a cenar puedo preparar algo rápido y… -NO arruinaste mi apetito, como siempre arruinas todo- la pobre de Bella no sabia como había terminado ella siendo la mala otra vez y como siempre trato de arreglar las cosas sin darse cuenta que en su vida ya nada podía arreglarse –entonces quieres que nos vayamos a dormir- -pues claro lo prefiero a seguir soportando tu presencia a y por su a captado tu cerebro dormiré en el sillón no tengo ánimos de soportar tus lloriqueos- Bella no se dio cuenta cuando había empezado a llorar como cada vez que ames usaba ese tono condescendiente con ella, mientras su esposo se empezaba a quitar la camisa y de repente los ojos de Bella se abrieron como platos al observar el pecho de James, maldita mujer –mmm … mi amor- dijo de la forma mas dulce que conocía –ahora que quieres- podrías al menos tener la decencia de decirle que no te llene de chapetones es demasiado desagradable- no se de que hablas-contesto James con cara de póker al sentirse descubierto -de eso- señalo Bella el pecho desnudo de su esposo- que dices estas loca ya mejor vete a dormir ya estas alucinando- dijo con ese tono condescendiente que ya estaba hartando a la mujer- mira imbecil puede que este embarazada pero no ciega-le contesto Bella al borde de un colapso nervioso justo en el momento en el que le lanzaba un pequeño espejo- mírate como vienes crees que por que dices que vienes de trabajar asta esta hora significa que lo creo- hay amor nada que ver estos son unos golpes que me hice co la puerta de el coche justo cuando iba bajándome la puerta se regreso y me golpeo en el pecho y eso es todo tontita- Bella se quedo hay parada solo mirándolo con una rabia tan contenida que amenazaba con explotar en cualquier momento ella sabia que era ingenua pero no la tonta por quien su marido la tomaba, asta que por fin el hombre al verse acorralado dijo lo único inteligente que pudo salir de su boca- De acuerdo tendré mas cuidado, ahora podrías dejarme dormir- Bella tenia ganas de decirle que se fuera a la chingada que una mierda como el ni siquiera debería existir, pero recordó las palabras de su madre cuando ella la busco por consuelo cuando supo lo de esa mujer y James y lo único que encontró fue humillación y soledad igual que siempre "_Pues nimodo hijita no todas tienen la suerte de tener un marido fiel pero bueno que se podría esperar de ti y olvídate de dejarlo eeee por que si lo haces dime que harás no tienes estudios y con un hijo como vas a trabajar lo mejor es que finjas demencia con que los mantenga y vivan bien es suficiente- pero mama puedo hacerlo no importa que trabajo sea yo se que puedo y con tu ayuda…_-pero su madre como la mala mujer que era y con la poca o mas bien nula consideración que tenia solo pudo decirle…- _mira niña si quieres hacerte la viva y pensar que podrás hacer las cosas que dices estas muy mal, métetelo bien en la cabeza tu no sirves para nada mas que darme mortificaciones y de una vez te digo conmigo no cuentes tu te metiste sola en este problema y tu solita te vas a salir_". Bella ajito la cabeza como queriendo borrar los malos recuerdo- OK- fue lo único que salio de su boca dio media vuelta y se fue a dormir, pero una vez mas no pudo no dejaba de pensar en que iba hacer, que iba a pasar cuando naciera su hijo y si James la dejaba que iba a hacer no tenia a nadie en ese momento su bebe la pateo como dándole ánimos como si quisiera decirle "mami aquí estoy no te sientas sola" con lagrimas cayendo de sus ojos Bella solo pudo frotarse su vientre y decir en un pequeño susurro – no te preocupes estaremos bien bebe te lo juro que serás un niño feliz de eso me encargo yo.

Las semanas seguían pasando Bella cada vez podía dormir menos y James se ponía mas impaciente por que todo terminara ansiaba el día en que el bebe naciera para llevar a cabo su plan, se le estaba acabando el dinero y victoria cada vez se impacientaba mas;

-Pero amor por que te complicas déjala ya y quédate conmigo de una buena vez

-Victoria sabes que no puedo hacer eso al menos tendré esa consideración con ella

Victoria de 19 años era una pelirroja de grandes ojos negros que si bien no era la mas hermosa que había conocido si era la que mas dinero tenia, la había conocido en su trabajo y después de que sostuvieran un romance de oficina y su superior se diera cuenta fueron despedidos, ella no necesitaba el trabajo pero James si, la mujer por el capricho de tenerlo a la ora que deseaba y mas que nada por tener lo ajeno lo persuadió para que estuviera con ella "no importa el dinero yo puedo dártelo sin problema" y James como el ambicioso que se había vuelto después de tener el puesto de gerente en Bienes Raíces Vulturis . No lo pensó dos veces tenia muchas deudas que pagar y una vida de lujos que mantener sin contar a su esposa y el hijo que venia en camino era dinero fácil "a quien le den pan que llore" era su mantra

-puff por favor no me vengas con cursilerías si le tuvieras una minina de consideración no estuvieras conmigo

-lleva mi primo genito en su vientre eso es lo único que me importa

-con un demonio olvida al bastardo yo puedo darte los hijos que quieras

-no voy a hacerlo y deja de fastidiar ya te pareces a Bella en lo molesta que te has vuelto

Esas últimas palabras bastaron para hacer estallar a Victoria nada peor para una mujer que ser comparada con su enemiga

-a mi no me compares con la gorda esa y si tanto te molesta mi presencia pues lárgate estupido pero haber en que te vas por que ni creas que te llevaras MI auto y mucho menos te daré un centavo de MI dinero y vamos a ver que haces por que te recuerdo querido que ya no tienes trabajo- la sonrisa triunfante de victoria no tenia precio lo tenia por el cuello y lo sabia, ambos lo sabían

"perra maldita" pensó James con los ojos cerrados, pero era verdad no tenia ni trabajo ni dinero, exhaló 2 veces y cambio su cara radicalmente y con una gran sonrisa fingida se trago su orgullo:

-perdóname amor, pero es que me presionas mucho, obvio que tu nada que ver con ella, tu eres una diosa- Victoria amaba hacer este tipo de rabietas y que James la tratara como una niña después de todo eso era una niña caprichosa.

-esta bien te perdono por esta vez pero no colmes mi paciencia y no creas que se me olvida el tema- dijo mientras se dejaba caer en el sillón con las piernas y brazos cruzados y un gran puchero James como el maldito interesado que era se acerco y la abrazo mientras besaba su cabeza – te prometo que en cuanto nazca el bebe y lleve a cabo mi plan me olvidare de ellos y estaremos juntos

-esta bien te creo por que se cuanto me amas, pero no te aproveches- dijo Victoria entras se sentaba a ahorcadas sobre James y besaba sus labios.


End file.
